Priapismus
by Expensive-taste
Summary: Lors de l'une de leur énième altercation, Drago lance sur Harry un sort un peu spécial qui va avoir des conséquences inattendues…


**Cet OS _Priapismus_ est le résultat d'un délire que Berenice (en plus c'est son anniv' aujourd'hui !) et moi avons eu quand nous avons écrit _Si tu m'aimes_... Je l'ai, un peu, défié de le finir et de le poster. C'est elle qui l'a écrit (et déjà publié sur Many fics) mais comme il y pas mal d'idées à moi (hum ! ^ ^) je trouve normal de le mettre ici aussi ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Priapisme<strong>

Nom masculin (bas latin priapismus, du grec priapismos, de Priapos, Priape)

Érection pénienne indépendante de toute libido, douloureuse, durant au moins deux heures et n'aboutissant pas à l'éjaculation. (Source : Larousse . fr)

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Expelliarmus !

- Raté le balafré !

Harry et Drago se faisaient face haletants dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, théâtre de l'une de leur énième confrontation.

- Allez Harry, laisse tomber. Dit Ron en essayant de le tirer par la manche.

- Lâche-moi ! J'en n'ai pas fini avec ce salopard !

De l'autre côté, Pansy tentait de faire de même avec un Malefoy aux longs cheveux verts hirsutes et couvert de poils jaunes. Un Potter à la peau bleue et au nez crochu s'étant dégagé du rouquin envoya un nouveau sort qui faillit toucher Parkinson. Celle-ci s'écarta prudemment tout en continuant de tenter de persuader son ami d'arrêter. Soudain, quelqu'un cria :

- V'là Mc Go' !

Aussitôt, l'attroupement se dispersa comme une volée de moineaux, et profitant de ce moment de panique, Drago lança un dernier sort presque inaudible vers Harry avant de détaler avec les autres. Malheureusement pour le brun, il ne rata pas sa cible. Ron et lui se cachèrent dans les toilettes les plus proches pour éviter de tomber sur la directrice de leur maison qui n'appréciait pas du tout les altercations de plus en plus fréquentes des deux adolescents. Harry se sentait gêné aux entournures et constata avec inquiétude que son pantalon était déformé par une conséquente érection.

- Ron ? On peut y aller ?

- Ouais, elle est partie, mais il faudrait peut-être mieux que j'aille chercher Hermione pour qu'elle arrange ta couleur et ton nez ! Rigola le rouquin. Tu peux pas sortir comme ça.

- Vas y, mais dépêche !

Resté seul, Harry s'enferma dans une cabine et entreprit de calmer cette réaction malvenue et qui devenait douloureuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait à l'issue de ses duels avec Malefoy, il avait du mal à se l'expliquer, et mettait ça sur le dos (large) de l'excitation du combat et des hormones. Mais cette fois, il eu beau s'escrimer dessus pendant plus de 10 minutes, rien n'y faisait, elle ne diminuait pas et pire, il ne ressentait absolument aucun plaisir, juste de la douleur.

-Harry ? On est là !

Il se rhabilla précipitamment et ferma avec difficulté son pantalon, puis sorti de sa cachette.

- Ah, bravo ! Je vois pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi maintenant ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

- Sans problème.

Elle marmonna quelques incantations tout en remuant sa baguette. La couleur bleue disparut et le nez suivi dans la foulée.

- Voilà, c'est réparé !

- T'es vraiment la meilleure Hermignonne. S'extasia Ron.

La jeune fille se rengorgeait sous le compliment, et Harry mal à l'aise dû leur annoncer que ce n'était pas tout à fait terminé.

- Hum, je crois que c'est pas tout…

Il montra son entrejambe en rougissant. Ses deux amis rougirent aussi.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna le rouquin sous les regards blasés des deux autres.

- Mais non ! Je sais ce que c'est, j'veux dire que…

- C'est bon on a comprit, le reprit la brunette, par contre je ne connais pas de contre-sort pour ton « problème » Harry, tu l'as entendu ?

- Non, je ne me rappelle pas, il doit l'avoir fait quand Mc Go' s'est pointé.

- Bon, il va falloir que je me renseigne alors.

- Tu peux faire vite, s'il te plait, c'est super gênant et ça fait mal…

- Je file à la bibliothèque, allez au dortoir, je vous y rejoins dès que j'ai trouvé la solution ou au plus tard pour aller manger.

- Encore une chance que les cours soient finis, soupira le brun.

- Saleté de fouine ! C'est vraiment un pervers. Vient, peut-être qu'en prenant une douche froide ?

Harry avait un peu de mal à marcher normalement et se précipita dans la salle de bain dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la salle commune. Les Gryffondor présents agrippèrent Ron pour qu'il leur raconte ce qu'ils avaient raté. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, enjolivant la situation, mais ne parla pas du dernier sort par égard pour son ami, d'ailleurs, le problème serait bientôt réglé. La douche glacée n'arrangeait pas les affaires du Survivant qui finit par en sortir avant d'attraper un rhume, visiblement ce sortilège résistait aux moyens « habituels » utilisés pour calmer les poussées d'hormones. Il maudissait Malefoy et ses idées vicieuses.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione revint à la salle commune, l'air soucieux. Elle entraina les deux garçons dans un coin tranquille. Elle prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles pour toi Harry… il semblerait que Malefoy t'ai jeté un sort de _Priapismus_.

- Et alors ? Firent les deux amis en chœur.

- Et bien, il n'y a pas de contre-sort à proprement parler pour ça, parce qu'en fait, ce sortilège est utilisé par des hommes d'un certain âge ayant des problèmes… euh… mécaniques on va dire.

- Hein ? On comprend rien là !

- Rah ! Vous êtes lourds… c'est pour les mecs qui peuvent plus bander, là, vous comprenez mieux ?

Ils prirent tous les trois un jolie couleur digne de leur maison. Malgré sa gêne, Harry demanda :

- Hum… si y'a pas de contre-sort, on fait comment pour que ça parte alors ?

Hermione devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible. Devoir expliquer ça à son meilleur ami n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, non, elle aurait préféré se transformer en souris et se cacher dans un petit trou. Cependant, elle était son amie et une Gryffondor, alors… elle se racla la gorge.

- Euh… d'après ce que j'ai lu, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen.

Les deux adolescents étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est déjà assez difficile !

Confus, ils détournèrent le regard et elle continua, courageusement.

- Harry, il faut que tu… hum, que tu _couchesavecquelqu'un._

-Quoi ?

Ron qui avait cru comprendre était maintenant blanc comme un linge.

- Faut qu'tu couches mec… murmura-t-il.

Puis se tournant vers son amie.

- C'est ça qu't'as dit, hein ?

- Oui.

- C'est pas possible, y'a forcément une autre solution ! S'insurgea Harry devenu blanc lui aussi.

- Ecoute, je vais encore faire des recherches demain, mais je ne crois pas non. Je suis désolée Harry.

Il se leva en chancelant et une fois dans son dortoir, alla se jeter à plat ventre sur son lit. Il fit une grimace en sentant son membre gonflé à bloc heurter le matelas. Des larmes de découragement lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était puceau (à presque 16 ans c'est normal, non ?) et n'avait jamais envisagé sa première fois autrement qu'avec quelqu'un dont il serait amoureux. Ce dégénéré de Malefoy allait lui voler _ça_. Il avait envie de le démolir, de le frapper jusqu'à ce que son joli minois de sale sang-pur à la con ne soit plus qu'un amas de chairs sanguinolentes ! Son ressentiment était si puissant qu'il en avait cessé de pleurer. Il allait trouver une autre solution, il le fallait et il se vengerait, oh oui, il ne savait pas encore comment, mais ça ferait mal, foi de Potter !

Il ne descendit pas à la grande salle pour diner ce soir là, se contentant de ce que ses amis lui rapportèrent.

.

°oOo°

.

La journée du lendemain fut difficile pour Harry qui n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit et se réfugiait le plus possible dans son dortoir, il n'avait heureusement pas beaucoup de cours et surtout sans mélange avec une autre maison, ce qui permit à Hermione et Ron de veiller sur lui. Ils appréhendaient le lendemain où ils avaient cours de potions toute la matinée avec les Serpentard, car le brun n'avait pas arrêté de leur dire à quel point la fouine peroxydée allait souffrir quand il serait débarrassé de son problème. Il restait 2 jours avant le week-end et Hermione qui passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque avec Ron, désespérait de trouver une échappatoire à leur ami. Le rouquin émit l'idée de demander à ses jumeaux de frères s'ils avaient une solution à leur souffler étant donné leur réputation, ce samedi lors de la sortie à Pré au Lard, si aucune issue n'était trouvée d'ici là. Hermione, bien que réticente, reconnu que cela valait la peine d'essayer, étant donné qu'elle callait lamentablement, la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne possédant visiblement pas de livres détaillés sur ce types de sortilèges.

Le brun ne se montra pas dans la grande salle ce jour là non plus, ce qui alerta les autres Gryffondor qui ne manquèrent pas d'interroger le duo restant.

- Harry a un problème digestif en ce moment, il doit manger à part, et non, nous ne savons pas combien de temps ça va durer ! S'énerva Hermione, si bien que tout le monde les laissa en paix, car mettre Granger en colère n'était pas une bonne idée.

Jeudi matin, ils se rendirent tous dans les cachots pour le cours tant honni de ce cher Rogue. Malefoy et sa clique arrivèrent eux aussi et commencèrent à houspiller les Gryffondor présents. Ron et Hermione eurent juste le temps de retenir Harry de se jeter sur le Serpentard avant que le professeur ne débarque.

- Tous en classe, et je ne veux rien entendre !

Le trio d'or trouva une place loin de Malefoy et le cours se passa relativement bien, celui-ci ne prêtant pas d'attention particulière à leur groupe. Cela intrigua la jeune fille qui se demandait pourquoi il ne rabaissait pas Harry avec ce sort si embarrassant qu'il lui avait lancé, elle commençait à se poser des questions telles que : connaissait-il bien ce sort et ses implications ? L'avait-il lancé en connaissance de cause ou par hasard ?

Dago quant à lui, s'ennuyait. Potter l'évitait depuis leur dernière confrontation et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce qui le tracassait, était de ne pas savoir si le dernier sort qu'il avait lancé avait touché sa cible ou pas… c'est Nott qui lui avait appris, car depuis que Potter et lui s'envoyaient des sorts, son stock personnel avait tendance à baisser dangereusement, aussi avait-il mis les autres Serpentard à contribution et ces derniers participaient de très bon cœur dès qu'il s'agissait d'humilier le balafré. Il regrettait un peu de l'avoir lancé sans pouvoir admirer le résultat. Théo avait le chic pour dénicher des sortilèges originaux et bien vicelards, Merlin sait où il les dénichait ! Il bailla. Il était temps que le cours se termine, la potion d'aujourd'hui était d'une simplicité enfantine.

Le vendredi passa de même. Le trio espérait de toutes ses forces que les jumeaux pourraient leur donner un peu d'espoir, car Harry n'en pouvait plus, la douleur qui irradiait de son bas-ventre devenait insupportable, mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre à sauter sur la première venue. Ron, les oreilles écarlates, avait bien émit l'hypothèse de faire appel à une professionnelle, mais Harry, soutenu par Hermione, avait juré qu'il ne recourrait à cette extrémité qu'en désespoir de cause.

Arriva enfin le samedi. Harry revêtit un t-shirt ample et, histoire de cacher son problème le plus possible, une robe de sorcier trop grande empruntée à Neville. Le simple fait de marcher lui était difficile et c'est péniblement pour lui qu'ils allèrent chez les jumeaux qui les accueillirent avec leur bonne humeur coutumière.

- Salut les frangins on doit absolument vous parler !

- Bonjour, les…

- … jeunes ! Cool mec…

- … vous arrivez !

- Fred, Georges, c'est vraiment important. Précisa Hermione.

- Ok, suivez…

- … nous !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la remise, puis dans le « bureau » des 2 frères.

- On vous…

- … écoute.

Quelques bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre apparurent sur la table ainsi que des verres. Harry prit d'abord une gorgée puis son courage à deux mains et expliqua son cas.

- Pas très bon tout ça… fit George.

- On connaît ce sort, mais apparemment Malefoy non…

- Mais si puisqu'il l'a utilisé ! Remarqua Ron.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Fred voulait dire. Ce genre de sortilège s'utilise normalement dans un couple…

- … et c'est le partenaire qui lance le sort sur l'autre, et ce faisant…

- … c'est lui que l'ensorcelé devra « satisfaire ».

Une cohorte d'anges passa. Hermione finit par demander :

- Si je vous ai bien compris, Harry devrait euh… s'occuper (?) de Malefoy puisque c'est lui qui a jeté le sort ?

- Exact ! Répondirent les jumeaux.

Si Harry n'était pas déjà assis, il serait tombé à la renverse. Il gémit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait, cet abruti avait utilisé un sort sans en connaître les effets ! Il était maudit, c'était hors de question qu'il couche avec le blond !

- Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal Harry, c'est qu'il est plutôt…

- … appétissant ce petit blondinet !

Les 2 rouquins éclatèrent de rire.

- Non mais vous entendez ce que vous dites ou quoi ? Hurla presque Harry. On parle de Malefoy là, on est ennemi depuis nos 11 ans et ça ne risque pas de changer de sitôt ! Sans compter qu'on est hétéros tous les deux et qu'aucun de nous n'a envie de se faire l'autre, autrement que pour le tuer !

Il sentait la panique l'envahir, c'était pire qu'un cauchemar, il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de cette abomination.

- C'est sûr que vu comme ça, il n'y a plus que deux solutions, l'imperium ou le viol, en fait c'est kif-kif !

- Mais ça va pas ! S'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble Ron et Hermione.

- Si vous pensez à autre chose…

- … prévenez nous, parce qu'on sèche !

L'estomac d'Harry ne pu en supporter davantage. Le brun se leva précipitamment et s'engouffra dans les toilettes où il rendit le peu qu'il avait mangé. Hermione était venu à sa suite tandis que Ron engueulait copieusement ses frères.

- Harry, on va trouver autre chose, il faut voir Dumbledore, il pourra surement t'aider, peut être même que Rogue connaît une potion qui peut arranger les choses, ne baisse pas les bras d'accord ?

Elle remit tendrement en place quelques mèches collées sur son front humide, ça lui serrait le cœur de le voir dans cet état. Ils se relevèrent et rejoignirent les autres.

- Nous y allons les gars. Averti la jeune fille.

- On est désolés…

- … vraiment, on ne se rendait pas compte.

- Je sais, soupira Harry, mais c'est vraiment dur vous savez.

- Tant que ça ? Firent-ils avec un sourire pervers.

Harry rougit et se dépêcha de sortir de la boutique, ses deux acolytes sur les basques.

- On n'est pas plus avancé. Commenta Ron. Aller mon pote, on va acheter des bonbons pour nous requinquer !

- C'est sympa Ron, mais je crois que je vais rentrer, je me sens vraiment pas bien… vous pouvez rester, on se retrouve au dortoir.

- T'es sûr ? Tu ne préfères pas qu'on t'accompagne ?

- Non Hermione, j'ai envie d'être un peu seul pour digérer tout ça…

- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Le couple regarda partir leur ami tristement, c'était vraiment un rude coup qu'il venait de prendre, déjà que sa situation n'était franchement pas drôle et les jumeaux qui en rajoutaient…

Harry franchit les portes de Poudlard avec la ferme intention d'aller s'enterrer dans son dortoir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Son moral était au plus bas, ce que lui avaient appris Fred et Georges dépassait tout ce qu'il était capable de supporter pour le moment, il en arrivait presque à souhaiter mourir. Il se surprit à penser que violer Malefoy n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, ce crétin congénital ne souffrait pas comme lui depuis des jours, ce serait une vengeance toute trouvée ! Mais non, c'était indigne de lui. Il retourna dans sa tête ce qu'il savait et se morfondit jusqu'au retour de ses deux amis dans l'après midi.

- Harry ! On est là ! Cria Ron depuis les escaliers.

- Mouais, j'arrive.

Il descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune l'air sombre.

- Vient t'asseoir vieux !

- Merci Ron.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

- Harry. On doit aller voir Dumbledore, lui seul peut nous confirmer ce que nous ont dit les frères de Ron.

- Je sais Hermione, mais admet tout de même que c'est plus que gênant.

- Peut-être, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Tu veux rester comme ça encore longtemps ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors allons-y maintenant !

Harry était partagé entre l'envie d'en finir au plus vite et celle d'éviter l'humiliation qu'il allait subir chez le directeur. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il se dit que quelques minutes de honte n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce qu'il vivait.

- D'accord…

Les 3 adolescents se levèrent et partirent pour le bureau du directeur. Devant la gargouille, Hermione donna le mot de passe et la sculpture de pierre s'effaça pour les laisser passer. L'escalier en colimaçon les conduisit à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur l'invitation du vieux sorcier à entrer.

- Mes chers enfants, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Bonjour Monsieur, Harry a un problème et nous avons pensé que vous pourriez l'aider.

- Un problème dites-vous Miss Granger, je vais voir cela. Asseyez-vous donc.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis et que le thé fut servi, Hermione encouragea Harry à exposer la situation. Dumbledore, impassible, écouta patiemment. Une fois que le jeune homme eu terminé, il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de parler.

- Hum, tu es dans une bien mauvaise position mon cher Harry, je le crains. Malheureusement pour toi, ce qu'on dit les jumeaux Weasley est rigoureusement exact, il n'y a donc que Monsieur Malefoy qui puisse te tirer d'embarras. Cependant, je comprends tout-à-fait ton point de vue, avoir ce _genre_ de relations avec une personne que l'on n'aime pas et qui plus est, est du même sexe que soi, complique particulièrement la donne. As-tu déjà essayé d'en parler avec Drago ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non, je crois que si je le croise, je suis capable de tout…

- Je le sais parfaitement, mais il me semble que tu devrais le faire, il n'y a que lui qui puisse annuler le sort. De plus, je suis persuadé qu'il n'était pas du tout conscient des désagréments qu'il pouvait te causer. Sans compter que tu n'es pas complètement innocent dans cette histoire, si vous ne cessiez de vous battre pour un oui pour un non, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Harry baissa la tête car il devait reconnaître que le directeur n'avait pas tord.

- Je vais demander au professeur Rogue s'il ne connaît pas une potion qui pourrait au moins atténuer les symptômes. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire plus, mais je persiste à penser que tu devrais voir le jeune Malefoy, et le plus vite possible. Je ne vous retiens pas les enfants, bonne fin d'après midi.

Les trois Gryffondor ressortirent du bureau encore plus découragés.

- Parler à Malefoy ! Non mais c'est impossible ! Tout ce qu'on va réussir à faire, c'est s'entretuer.

- Ouais, cette saleté de fouine est à l'origine de cette merde, tu vas pas encore devoir lui parler ! Eh, mais si tu le tues, le sort disparaitra tout seul !

- Ron ! Ne dit pas de bêtise ! Harry ne va tuer personne. Je pense que Dumbledore a raison, tu dois essayer de t'entendre avec Malefoy, peut-être aura-t-il une idée à laquelle nous n'avons pas pensé.

- C'est ça oui. Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ce connard aura envie de m'aider ? Il va plutôt vouloir m'enfoncer encore plus !

- Si le directeur t'a fait cette suggestion, c'est qu'il y a une raison, donc tu devrais faire ce qu'il t'a dit. Je n'ai pas plus confiance que toi en Malefoy, mais tu dois tenter le coup, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça éternellement !

Le brun grimaça. Effectivement, il ne pourrait supporter ça encore bien longtemps, mais Malefoy et lui, c'était la glace et le feu, le yin et le yang, ils se détestaient, mais ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se chercher des yeux pour se provoquer, Harry n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi, mais il adorait haïr le blond. Leurs affrontements faisaient monter l'adrénaline en lui et après ça, il était remonté à bloc, débarrassé de la tension qui l'oppressait du fait des attentes qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Et il ne voulait pas que ça change.

- Je sais Hermione, je sais…

- Va te reposer et réfléchis y. On se voit tout à l'heure, je suis à la bibliothèque si tu as besoin de moi.

- Dac.

- N'empêche que mon idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Ronchonna le roux.

- Ouais, mais Herm' a raison, ce serait un peu excessif, c'est pas lui que je sois dessouder, c'est son futur maitre.

- Ca en f'rait un de moins pourtant… Bon, si on faisait une partie d'échec, ça te changerai les idées !

- Pourquoi pas…

Absolument pas concentré, Harry perdit 3 parties à la suite, puis il fut l'heure d'aller manger et c'est avec une Hermione grincheuse car mise à la porte (pour dépassement d'horaire) de la bibliothèque par Mme Pince, qu'ils s'installèrent à leur table. Le trio voyait les Serpentard et en particulier un blond, conversant tranquillement entre eux, inconscients de ce qu'ils avaient provoqués. La rage au ventre, Harry mangea rapidement et quitta la table aussitôt terminé. Pour éviter d'avoir à discuter avec Ron et Hermione, il se coucha directement avec un livre. Bien entendu, il peina à trouver le sommeil et ne réussit à s'endormir que passé minuit.

Le reste de la semaine se passa selon le même schéma, Harry évitait au maximum son amie qui lui répétait sans cesse de parler avec Malefoy, mangeait avec un lance-pierre et s'enfermait dans le dortoir pour faire ses devoirs. Il avait les traits tirés et était tendu en permanence. Lors du cours de potions, Severus rogue lui demanda d'attendre à la fin du cours et lui donna un remède qui pourrait un peu le soulager.

- Avez-vous contacté M. Malefoy, Potter ?

- Non, et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Répondit-il.

- Vous êtes plus buté qu'une mule, Potter, le directeur vous l'a plus que conseillé il me semble. Répliqua le professeur avec mépris.

- Vous voulez que je tue votre protégé ?

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Après tout, c'est votre problème et c'est vous qui en subissez les conséquences, alors faites comme bon vous semble ! Je ne vous retiens pas Potter !

Harry ne se fit pas prier. A présent qu'il avait la potion, il allait mieux et s'obstinait toujours à ne pas voir Malefoy.

.

°oOo°

.

Lors du cours de potions suivant, il fut placé à côté du blond par un Severus au sourire sadique. Bien entendu, les choses dégénérèrent et le binôme écopa d'une retenue pour le vendredi soir. Les deux garçons étaient furieux. Hermione expliqua à Harry que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour parler avec son ennemi, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre, soutenu par Ron qui ne comprenait pas la nécessité de discuter avec la fouine.

Le vendredi en question vint vite et les deux rivaux attendaient devant la porte des cachots que leur professeur sorte.

- Ah vous êtes là. Constata Rogue en passant la porte. Suivez-moi, nous allons dans une autre salle.

Les collés se regardèrent interrogatifs, puis haussant les épaules, suivirent la robe virevoltante qui s'éloignait déjà.

- Nous y sommes, Messieurs, donnez moi vos baguettes et entrez.

A peine étaient-ils à l'intérieur que la porte se referma sur eux. Ils entendirent la voix moqueuse de leur professeur au travers du battant.

- Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, vous vous trouvez dans la salle des résolutions de problèmes. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne l'avions utilisé, mais le directeur, et moi-même pensons que votre entêtement Potter ne peut plus durer. Aussi, vous ne sortirez tous les deux de cette pièce que quand vous aurez trouvé une solution, alors je vous conseille fermement de vous y mettre sans tarder si vous ne voulez pas y rester plus que nécessaire ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir…

Rogue reparti sans remord. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce où étaient désormais enfermés les deux ennemis. Au bout d'interminables secondes, le blond éclata.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Potter ? Pourquoi suis-je enfermé ici avec toi ? Et qu'est ce qu'a voulut dire Severus par ton « entêtement » ?

Le sang battait aux tempes du brun. C'était un coup en traitre de Dumbledore et Rogue ! Non mais qu'est ce qu'ils croyaient ces deux là ? Qu'il se laisserait faire sans rechigner ? Et si Malefoy ne se taisait pas MAINTENANT, il allait lui faire passer l'envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre ! Il se retourna brusquement.

- Ta gueule Malefoy !

De surprise, ce dernier s'exécuta. Il lança un regard mauvais à Potter, mais vu son air sombre, il n'osa pas répliquer, sans sa baguette et seul, c'était un peu trop risqué. Il releva le menton dédaigneusement et observa la pièce. Elle se composait d'un coin salon avec 2 larges fauteuils clairs, une cheminée éteinte, une étagère bibliothèque et une petite table. De l'autre côté se trouvait une grande armoire, 2 chaises sur lesquelles reposaient 2 pyjamas et 2 chevets encadrant un grand et _unique_ lit. Cette constatation fit tiquer le Serpentard, il n'allait tout de même pas dormir avec Potter ! Deux portes entre les deux parties de la pièce devaient, selon toute présomption, donner sur la salle de bain et les toilettes. Il entra dans la première et découvrit avec ravissement sur la droite une grande baignoire de marbre blanc veiné de gris à laquelle on accédait par un escalier de 3 marches et une non moins grande douche à l'italienne sur la gauche, au milieu se trouvait 2 lavabos surmontés d'un grand miroir ouvragé, de l'autre côté il y avait 2 chaises et 2 armoires-étagères largement garnies.

Harry observa Drago découvrir les lieux et soupira. _Ils_ ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix, il allait devoir parler avec Malefoy s'il voulait sortir d'ici. L'effet de la potion s'atténuait et il recommençait à avoir mal. De plus, il ne pourrait pas cacher son problème au blond indéfiniment, il devrait bien retirer sa robe de Neville pour se coucher. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Les bâtards ! pensa-t-il. Il visualisa très précisément le regard malicieux du directeur complice de l'autre graisseux alors qu'ils élaboraient leur piège… Il se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber, découragé.

Le Serpentard revenu de son inspection, s'assit élégamment dans le deuxième. Il ne savait pas comment réagir car, visiblement le but des deux professeurs était de forcer Potter à lui parler, alors que celui-ci ne le voulait pas. Mais lui n'avait pas l'intention de mariner ici avec le balafré et en attendant son bon vouloir.

- Tu es calmé Potter ?

- …

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer maintenant ?

- …

- Mais tu vas répondre à la fin ! J'ai pas envie de rester bloqué ici _ad vitam aeternam_ avec toi moi !

- Moi non plus, figures-toi. Répliqua sèchement Harry.

- Ah, tu as retrouvé ta langue…

- Commence pas. Quand je t'aurais expliqué, si j'y arrive, tu feras moins le fier, crois moi ! Je suis sûr que tu regretteras d'avoir insisté pour savoir !

Drago fit une petite moue et commença à s'inquiéter, sans le montrer, bien sûr. Qu'est ce qui tarabustait à ce point le brun et qui le concernait ?

- Laisse moi décider de ce que je veux savoir ou pas Potter. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et tu es le seul à connaître la façon de faire, alors crache le morceau qu'on en finisse !

Harry s'appuya contre le dossier la tête en arrière. Il n'avait pas d'alternative, Malefoy avait raison, mais ça ne résoudrait pas le problème, il en était persuadé. Il prit la parole et expliqua la situation, sans regarder son vis-à-vis et en rougissant aux moments délicats. Drago écouta attentivement les explications gênées de son rival. Il fut d'abord tenté de rire, mais bientôt, il pâlit dangereusement quand il comprit son rôle dans l'histoire et ce que cela impliquait. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes chacun dans leurs pensées.

Drago se leva le plus dignement possible et disparut dans la salle de bain. Harry eu presque pitié de lui. Seul, le vert et argent se mit à trembler nerveusement, c'était un cauchemar, comment cet abruti de Théo avait pu lui faire un coup pareil ? Lui ! Avec Potter ! Il sentit son estomac se contracter et eu juste le temps de se placer devant un des lavabos avant de vomir. Il comprenait mieux les réticences du brun maintenant. Il se rafraichit et s'assit sur une marche. Malgré certaines rumeurs qu'il n'avait pas démenties, il était toujours vierge et surtout pas homo ! La situation paraissait inextricable. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ressorti et constata que Potter n'avait pas bougé. Il reprit la même place. Depuis qu'il savait, ses yeux glissaient tous seuls vers l'entrejambe du brun et ça l'énervait.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- J'en sais rien. Je… c'est Théo qui m'a apprit ce sort. Je ne savais pas pour… ça.

- J'm'en doutais un peu. Mais ça change rien.

- C'est sûr. Mais, je ne vais pas te laisser me… me… _toucher_ Potter, c'est hors de question ! Je préfère encore crever.

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie peut-être ? Tu rêves !

Les yeux du blond lancèrent des éclairs. Harry hallucina, c'était du Malefoy tout craché ça, il était vexé que lui, Harry Potter, ne le trouve pas assez bien pour lui ! Ce fichu blondinet était pétrit de contradictions.

- Bon, on ne résoudra rien ce soir, on va se coucher, on réfléchira demain.

- Potter.

- Oui ?

- Tu as vu qu'il n'y a qu'un lit.

Harry soupira, il avait oublié ce « détail ».

- Ah, c'est vrai…

- Je ne dormirais pas dans le même lit que toi, surtout étant donné les circonstances ! Alors trouve-toi autre part pour dormir.

- Ca va pas non ? C'est pas à moi de dormir ailleurs ! De toute façon rassures-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'approcher plus que nécessaire.

Drago prit un air outragé, et, prenant rageusement son pyjama, retourna dans la salle de bain. Une poignée de minutes plus tard le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre. Harry était horriblement mal à l'aise, la douleur était à nouveau présente et le rendait agressif. Se retrouver dans le même lit que Malefoy n'était pas une bonne idée non plus, mais il ne comptait pas laisser le confortable matelas à sa _seigneurie_, il n'y avait pas de raison ! Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Il était fatigué, cela faisait plus de 2 semaines maintenant qu'il subissait et il en avait assez. Il pria pour qu'une solution acceptable par lui et Malefoy soit enfin trouvée. Ce dernier quitta la salle d'eau sans un regard pour lui et Harry prit sa place.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait Potter ? Il était un Malefoy, et le lit lui revenait de droit ! Il n'allait pas partager tout de même. Non, impensable ! Pourtant, étant donné qu'il était responsable du problème, sans pour autant être coupable, une étrange sensation le tenaillait, comme s'il devait quelque chose au balafré. Ce sentiment le dérangeait, le rendant moins sûr de lui et de son _bon droit_. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il soupira en se glissant sous les draps frais qui fleuraient bon la lavande. Il devait réfléchir, il était un Serpentard, rusé et roublard, il y avait forcément une solution qui ménagerait la chèvre et le chou, et il la trouverait, il ne passerait pas 2 nuits ici, surtout avec un type qui en voulait à sa vertu, contraint et forcé peut-être, mais quand même.

Harry revint dans la chambre et s'installa à son tour sous les couvertures. Le lit était bien assez grand pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas durant la nuit, pour autant qu'aucun des deux ne soit un agité et il ne pensait pas avoir cette tendance. Il entendit un grognement, visiblement Malefoy était mécontent, mais ne fit rien pour l'éjecter. Ils finirent par s'endormir, chacun à un bord opposé du lit en se tournant le dos.

.

°oOo°

.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il se trouva nez à nez avec le blond encore endormit. Il cessa presque de respirer et détailla le visage devant lui. Pour une fois, les cheveux blonds n'étaient pas impeccablement coiffés mais ébouriffés, ce qui donnait au Serpentard un aspect plus doux, moins guindé. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et une marque barrait sa joue, s'il ne c'était s'agit de lui, Harry l'aurait trouvé attendrissant. Mais un Malefoy n'est pas attendrissant. Il recula avec précaution et se mit sur le dos, la nuit ne s'était pas mal passée finalement, aucun des deux n'avait étripé l'autre… Il retint un gémissement, le poids de la couverture sur son sexe dressé lui faisait mal, il se remit sur le côté, il ne dormait plus que comme ça désormais. Il eu envie de pleurer tout à coup et ne put retenir les premières larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

Drago s'était réveillé en sentant le lit bouger. En soulevant les paupières, il vit le dos et la tignasse de Potter et se rappela ce qu'il faisait là, il était pétrifié, l'angoisse le saisit brusquement, comment avait-il pu se mettre dans un pétrin pareil ? Il remarqua que les épaules du brun tremblaient un peu et entendit un reniflement pourtant discret. Potter pleurait ? Sans qu'il s'y attende, son cœur se serra, il éprouvait de la compassion pour son ennemi de toujours alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir de son malheur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il malade ? Lui, un Malefoy, émut par la détresse d'autrui ! Non mais où allait-on ? Il devait absolument se ressaisir. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert une brèche qu'il n'arrivait pas à colmater. Pour couper court à ses réflexions idiotes, il décida de se lever.

Le Gryffondor sursauta en entendant le Serpentard sortir du lit. Il essuya rapidement son visage avec le drap et espéra que l'autre n'avait rien remarqué. Il allait passer sa première journée entière avec pour seul compagnon la fouine et il appréhendait déjà.

Après s'être lavé à tour de rôle et habillé, les deux garçons s'assirent dans les fauteuils, l'estomac dans les talons. Aucun des deux n'avait desserré les dents. Soudain, un elfe de maison apparu chargé d'un plateau bien garni pour leur petit-déjeuner. Il le déposa sur la petite table et reparti aussitôt. Harry remplit immédiatement une assiette de bacon et de haricots blancs qu'il posa à même ses genoux et commença à manger. Drago le regarda d'un air dégoûté et se saisit d'un toast grillé qu'il beurra soigneusement et nappa de marmelade d'oranges amères. Il déplia une serviette, s'en couvrit et entama son repas. Le brun s'essuya la bouche et observa discrètement le blond. Tous ses gestes étaient sûrs et élégants, ses excellentes manières paraissaient si naturelles chez lui, que c'en était fascinant. Comment une personne aussi raffinée pouvait être à ce point détestable dès qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Une sensation désagréable l'envahit et il n'aimait pas ça, quand cette impression de ne jamais pouvoir être à la hauteur de ce garçon si parfait le prenait. D'abord car Malefoy était très loin d'être parfait et qu'il valait bien mieux que lui sur le plan humain et ensuite car son éducation et son physique ne le rendait pas sympathique pour autant. Il détestait ce sentiment d'infériorité qu'il éprouvait parfois face à lui surtout qu'il n'était pas justifié. Oui, mais dès que cela concernait Malefoy, rien n'était logique.

A peine eurent-ils terminés que l'elfe arriva et retira les reliefs de nourriture. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant et personne ne songeait à le briser. Après s'être lavé les dents, Drago prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et se plongea dedans sans faire plus attention au brun. Ce dernier soupira. Son bas-ventre le faisait souffrir et il voulait sortir d'ici.

- Malefoy.

- Hum ?

Le Serpentard ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son bouquin.

- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution si on veut partir d'ici.

- Que crois-tu que je sois en train de faire Potter ?

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils. Avec un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, Malefoy lui montra la couverture du grimoire : « Sortilèges et potions utiles contre les problèmes sexuels ». Harry rougit légèrement, étonné que de tels ouvrages soient disponibles ici, encore qu'avec Dumbledore et Rogue, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

- Ils ont tout prévus on dirait…

- Oui, alors rends-toi utile et prends en un.

Il obéit avec un petit sourire contrit et s'installa dans le fauteuil. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre se levait pour changer de livre. Le blond avait trouvé du parchemin et une plume et faisait des annotations. Ils passèrent leur matinée à étudier tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur le sujet. A midi, l'elfe réapparut les faisant sursauter et ils firent une pause le temps de se restaurer. Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau à 17h00 pour le _tea-time_ et décidèrent, sans vraiment se consulter qu'ils en avaient assez lu. Harry, bien qu'ayant peu d'espoir, brulait de savoir si Drago avait trouvé quelque chose, aussi il se lança et demanda :

- Alors Malefoy, tes lectures ont été instructives ?

Les yeux gris se tournèrent vers lui.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Certains de ces sorts sont, _intéressants_…

Harry hocha la tête les pommettes roses au souvenir de certaines choses qu'il avait apprises dans ces fichus bouquins. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et il avait découvert un tas de trucs qui pourraient bien lui être utiles plus tard…

- Hum. Et pour ce qui _nous_ intéresse ?

Ce fut au tour du blond de se colorer un peu.

- Et bien, sans vouloir trop m'avancer, je pense avoir une solution qui, loin d'être idéale, n'en est pas moins… hum… _acceptable_ je crois, pour arranger ton –_notre_- problème.

Les paroles du Serpentard créèrent un espoir fou chez le Gryffondor, il y avait une issue possible et il avait l'air de vouloir l'aider !

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne te fiches pas de moi hein ?

- Qu'est ce tu crois Potter, que je tiens à passer une deuxième nuit avec toi ?

Ces mots le blessèrent mais il passa outre, que pouvait-il attendre d'autre de Malefoy ?

- Bon tu m'expliques !

Drago, habituellement impassible et maitre de lui, commença à se tortiller sur son siège, car si sa solution ne nécessitait pas la participation active d'une certaine partie de son anatomie, elle concernait leurs virilités réciproques. Et il n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de choses, même avec ses « amis » de dortoir, quant à la mise en œuvre, n'en parlons même pas… Il prit une bonne inspiration.

- Le but de ce sortilège est de procurer du plaisir aux deux parties, résuma-t-il, donc, dans ce cas précis toi et moi, puisque, sans le savoir, _j'insiste_, je l'ai jeté. Il n'est précisé nulle part de quelle façon nous devons nous faire… plaisir. Etant donné que je te permettrais jamais de me… euh, enfin tu vois quoi, et bien, j'ai pensé, que, puisque nous sommes tous les deux des garçons, nous n'avions qu'à nous… hum, branler mutuellement.

Un lourd silence suivit la déclaration. Au bout d'interminables minutes, Harry répondit à la question implicite.

- D'accord.

Il était soulagé, même s'il pressentait que ce ne serait pas évident, rien qu'à l'idée de toucher quelqu'un d'autre le tétanisait presque, mais ils n'auraient ensemble que très peu de contact après tout, juste leurs mains. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment le choix non plus. Bêtement, il était content que Malefoy accepte de faire ça pour lui, enfin pour lui, il se comprenait. Dumbledore et Rogue n'auraient jamais pris le risque de les voir rester enfermés dans cette pièce indéfiniment, si ? Néanmoins, le plus dur restait à faire…

- Et, euh, on s'y prend comment ? Demanda timidement Harry.

- Ben je ne sais pas trop, je ne l'ai jamais fait figure toi !

- Avec un mec peut-être pas, mais avec des filles oui, et pas qu'une seule fois d'après ce qui se dit.

Drago pâlit un peu.

- Il ne faut pas croire les bruits de couloirs Potter, tu devrais le savoir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

- Alors, tu… non plus ?

- Effectivement, mais moi au moins, je sais faire une phrase complète et sensée ! Répliqua le blond colérique.

Le cœur du Gryffondor battait fort, alors ce serait sa « première » fois à lui aussi ? Putain, il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer une situation pareille. C'était vraiment un beau gâchis. Cela leur servirait-il de leçon ? Il l'espérait. Un _plop_ caractéristique se fit entendre et l'elfe habituel leur servit le diner. Ils mangèrent à peine, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension.

Drago n'en menait pas large. Par Salazar ! C'était un vrai cauchemar, lui Drago Lucius Malefoy allait d'ici peu de temps masturber un homme, mais surtout pas n'importe lequel : le balafré ! Il était partagé entre une curiosité assez malsaine et le dégoût. Et oui, le blond s'était déjà demandé ce que cela ferait de toucher un garçon et il en avait l'occasion. Seulement, il ne désirait pas Potter et réciproquement, il avait même un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir bander face à lui. Bon sang ! Ca lui apprendrait à utiliser des sorts à tort et à travers ! Pourtant, il fallait que ça fonctionne, il penserait à autre chose, voilà tout ! Personne n'avait songé à leur apporter du whisky pur feu ? Un peu d'aide ne serrait pas de refus…

Ils s'éclipsèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain et ressortirent en pyjamas. La bosse qui déformait le pantalon du brun était impressionnante et le blond imagina sans peine le calvaire qu'avait vécut son rival. Il soupira. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, hein ? Il grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla, faisant signe à Potter de faire de même en face de lui. Il avait bien compris que malgré son inexpérience, c'était à lui de prendre les choses en mains, sans mauvais jeux de mots, le brun semblant complètement incapable d'agir de son propre chef.

- Bon, on va retirer nos pantalons, on sera plus à l'aise je pense.

Il n'osait pas le regarder, mais Harry imita Drago et se découvrit, honteux d'afficher ainsi ce sexe aux proportions respectables dressé et violacé. Il tremblait et laissa son regard glisser sur la queue du blond. Le moindre que l'on puisse dire était que son propriétaire était loin d'être excité… elle reposait mollement sur une fine toison de poils blonds bouclés. Le Gryffondor eu une sueur froide, et si le Serpentard demeurait insensible et qu'il ne parvenait pas à le faire jouir ? Il devait lui procurer du plaisir, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Malefoy n'était pas gay et le détestait.

- Potter ?

- …

- Potter !

- Hein ?

- On ne va pas y passer la nuit…

- Oh, oui, bien sûr…

C'est affreusement gêné qu'ils tendirent lentement leurs deux mains vers leurs objectifs. Celle délicate et déliée du blond atteignit son but la première et les longs doigts blancs se refermèrent avec une petite hésitation sur le membre érigé. Ce seul contact fit soupirer d'aise Harry, c'était frais et doux. La sienne souleva précautionneusement le bout de chair endormi et le fit glisser dans sa paume légèrement rêche, ce qui provoqua un bref soubresaut. La respiration des deux garçons s'accéléra. Drago entama un lent va et vient qui obligea Harry à se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Après des jours de souffrance, il redécouvrait le plaisir et c'était bon, même dans ces conditions. Dans l'espoir de faire réagir Malefoy, il titilla ses bourses du bout des doigts tout en caressant la peau fine de l'indolent du pouce en le faisant rouler au creux de sa main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Serpentard leva les yeux vers le visage de son vis-à-vis : il était à la fois concentré sur son plaisir et sur sa volonté de lui en procurer. Ses pommettes étaient rouges, ses dents martyrisaient sa bouche d'où s'échappaient des soupirs. La satisfaction du blond de voir son traitement plaire autant, le fit se détendre un peu et augmenta la chaleur dans ses reins. Son sexe réagissait aux attentions, mais c'est surtout la vue du plaisir du brun qui l'excitait, plus que sa main sur lui. Mais bientôt la stimulation augmenta et il dû réprimer un mouvement de bassin. Il commençait à avoir chaud, son membre était bien éveillé à présent. Les caresses étaient très loin d'être désagréables. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête aller en arrière alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres, s'abandonnant finalement aux sensations qui envahissaient son corps.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry releva timidement les siens sur lui et l'image qui s'imprima dans sa rétine était d'une sensualité incroyable. Malefoy avait passé sa main libre sous son haut de pyjama sombre et se caressait le torse. Il n'aurait jamais cru trouver un garçon, et en particulier celui-là, sexy et pire encore, bandant. Son corps surchauffé avait envie de plus, ses hanches commencèrent à pousser dans la main qui l'encerclait, action aussitôt copiée par le blond. Les jambes serrées du début étaient maintenant largement écartées et, complètement désinhibés, ils laissaient leurs corps agir sans restriction. Leurs mouvements devenaient désordonnés et c'est presque simultanément qu'ils se répandirent dans la main de l'autre.

Le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre. Il sortait doucement des limbes de l'orgasme, le premier de sa vie, ses « travaux manuels » en solitaire ne l'avaient jamais amené aussi loin. Il ouvrit les paupières et le spectacle d'un Potter débraillé dans le même état que lui aurait dû l'écœurer mais cela eu l'effet inverse, il constata avec effroi que son corps réagissait (déjà !) positivement et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de quitter le lit malgré ses jambes flageolantes, avant de faire une chose qu'il regretterait surement.

Harry qui avait rouvert les paupières en sentant Malefoy partir, le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la salle de bain, fixé sur ses fesses fermes et ses longues jambes à peine poilues. Il secoua la tête et soupira, heureusement qu'il était parti, sinon… Il regarda sa main couverte du liquide blanchâtre et gélatineux provenant du Serpentard. Sans avoir conscience de son geste, il la porta à sa bouche et lécha la semence encore tiède du bout de la langue. Il eu une petite moue : c'était bizarre, un peu acre, salé, mais doux. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et essuya rapidement ses doigts sur le drap.

Son problème était réglé, enfin, celui pour lequel il avait été enfermé ici, mais un nouveau pointait le bout de son joli nez, et il promettait d'être beaucoup plus difficile à gérer.

Les deux adolescents, à peu près remis de leurs émotions, se préparèrent et quittèrent la salle en silence, sans un regard l'un pour l'autre et se séparèrent pour regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs.

.

°oOo°

.

A peine arrivé dans le sien, Harry se fit littéralement sauter dessus par Hermione et Ron qui l'attendaient sagement ( ?) assis dans la salle commune.

- Harry, enfin ! Alors, tu as pu parler à Malefoy ? Demanda de but en blanc la jeune fille.

- Eh, laissez-moi le temps d'arriver !

- Ouais, t'as raison, viens et assieds-toi.

- Merci Ron.

- On dirait que ton pantalon ne te serre plus autant… Remarqua le rouquin avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Comment tu as fait ? Et pendant la colle en plus !

Harry rougit sous l'insinuation mais une chose le chiffonnait un peu.

- Quel jour on est ?

- Ben vendredi, pourquoi ?

- Mais, c'est pas possible !

Ses deux amis le regardèrent bizarrement. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il leur raconta ce qui c'était passé. Ron passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et Hermione semblait captivée par le phénomène de suspension du temps qui régissait la salle des résolutions de problèmes.

- Bon l'essentiel, c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre non ? Conclu un Ron ayant récupéré ses facultés.

- Tout à fait. Renchérit la brune. Tu vois bien qu'il y a une solution à tout et, sans vouloir me vanter, j'avais raison de même que Dumbledore : tu devais parler à Malefoy.

- Bien, le chapitre est clos. Je suis crevé, j'vais m'coucher.

Le trio regagna ses lits respectifs. Allongé dans le noir, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, des images et des questionnements plein la tête. Il était même sujet à des hallucinations olfactives, l'odeur du blond après « l'acte » emplissait ses narines, allumant le désir au creux de ses reins. Et dire qu'il avait aimé ça était un euphémisme… pourquoi s'était-il retenu de le goûter, d'aller plus loin… ses lèvres d'un rose soutenu, sa peau si pâle. Il devait effacer tout ça de son esprit, ça ne le mènerait à rien, il le savait, Malefoy ne le laisserait plus jamais l'approcher.

Dans un autre dortoir, dans les tréfonds du château, un blond avait le même genre de pensées. Bon, il était attiré par Potter, même le champion de la mauvaise foi ne pouvait nier l'évidence, mais c'était seulement dû aux circonstances ! Et puis, il était peut-être gay ? Ou au moins bi… oui, c'est ça, et puis, ça passerait, c'était pas comme s'il était amoureux, il fallait juste un peu de temps, il oublierait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais pour le moment, les scènes qui défilaient derrières ses paupières ne le laissaient pas en paix, faisant monter en lui des envies qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir réprimer.

La vie suivit son cours, les anciens ennemis semblaient avoir fait une trêve et l'ambiance générale était un peu plus sereine malgré les inquiétants évènements du dehors. Mais ce _status quo_ pesait aux deux garçons qui n'arrivaient pas à oblitérer ces quelques heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble et qui avaient changées tant de choses. Seulement, aucun des deux n'envisageait qu'il puisse en être de même pour l'autre.

Un soir, Harry, toujours obsédé par le Serpentard, déprimait seul devant la cheminée de la salle commune quand Ron vint s'affaler à côté de lui.

- Ben alors mon pote, qu'est ce qu'y t'arrives ?

- Rien. Soupira le brun.

- Eh, pas à moi mec, depuis cette histoire avec Malefoy, t'as changé. Tu ne nous à pas tout raconté, hein ? Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? D'ailleurs la fouine à l'air ailleurs aussi en ce moment.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler Ron. C'est… non, laisse tomber.

- T'es mon meilleur ami et je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfoncer dans la déprime sans rien dire. Surtout si ça concerne aussi Malefoy.

- Ron, s'te plait…

- D'accord tu le prends comme ça ? Alors je vais t'expliquer ma théorie, toi et l'autre blondasse avaient aimé ce que vous avez fait tous les deux et ça vous perturbe, mais vous vous feriez buter plutôt que de l'avouer. J'ai tort ?

Harry regardait Ron éberlué. Soit il le connaissait super bien, soit il était transparent. Mais il préférait nettement la première solution.

- Ah, ah ! J'ai raison ! Je l'savais, 'Mione voulait pas me croire.

- Ca te choque pas ?

- Que tu sois peut-être gay ? Pas vraiment, c'est pas du tout mon truc, mais j'ai rien contre non plus. Que ce soit Malefoy, j'peux pas dire que ça me fasse plaisir, c'est le moindre qu'on puisse dire (grimace) mais bon, on choisit pas toujours. Et puis, on dirait bien que c'est réciproque.

- J'en mettrais pas ma main au feu, t'y étais pas.

- Ouais, ben, comme dirait 'Mione, va lui parler et tu s'ras fixé.

- Pitié, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

- Alors, tu m'le dit ?

- Okay, t'a gagné. J'ai adoré qu'il me touche et t'imagines même pas à quel point il est chaud et excitant à regarder…

Les deux amis rougirent puis rigolèrent un bon coup. Ron avait raison, il se sentait mieux maintenant et surtout, il était soulagé que son ami le prenne aussi bien. Cette histoire avait pris une proportion démesurée dans son esprit torturé.

- Tu fais quoi maintenant, continuer à déprimer dans ton coin, ou prendre le ronflak par les cornes ?

- J'y arriverais jamais, il me fait perdre tous mes moyens ! Tu te rends pas compte, mais quand on était dans cette salle, c'est lui qui à tout fait, alors qu'à la base, c'était mon problème… j'ai même pas été fichu de rien !

- A ce point là… Remarque, que moi, avec Hermimi… bref ! Mais je crois bien que j'ai une idée…

Quelques jours plus tard le Serpentard reçut une lettre par hiboux qui l'enjoignait de se trouver devant la salle sur demande ce vendredi soir à 22h00. Le billet venait de Potter. Il haussa un sourcil et son pouls s'accéléra et il s'en voulut immédiatement. Pourquoi irait-il à ce rendez-vous d'abord ? Et que lui voulait-il encore ? Par Salazar et tout le saint-frusquin ! Il crevait d'envie d'y aller et de voir ce qu'il voulait, mais il avait peur, il se savait si vulnérable face à lui maintenant qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de sombrer davantage. Merde ! Il irait. Il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher, et puis, le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air très en forme ces derniers jours, il avait peut-être encore besoin de son aide ? Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça, si ?

Le soir en question, il se trouva devant la dite porte à 22h00 précises, le cœur battant un peu trop fort à son goût. Le panneau s'ouvrit sur Potter qui le fit entrer. La bouche de Drago s'assécha, le décor était identique à celui de la salle où ils avaient été enfermés il y avait exactement 1 mois, jour pour jour. Etrange anniversaire. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Débarrasses-toi et assieds-toi.

La voix neutre du brun le sorti de ses pensées. Il retira sa cape, alla s'asseoir dans _son_ fauteuil et attendit.

- Hum… Malefoy, tu dois de demander ce que tu fais là.

- Oui, en effet.

- Et bien, tu es là pour que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce…

Il fixa le brun interrogatif. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je vais arranger ça. Fit Harry en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le blond.

Drago pâlit et se crispa, il avait peur de comprendre. Il se força à ravaler la bile qui remontait son œsophage et garda une attitude digne. Harry du resserrer sa prise sur sa baguette pour ne pas renoncer maintenant et pria pour que Ron ne se soit pas trompé.

- Et bien, vas-y ! Qu'attends-tu, venge-toi !

- _Priapismus_ !

Les yeux de Drago d'écarquillèrent de surprise et un sourire carnassier s'épanouit sur son visage : il se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation en sentant sa virilité durcir : sacré Potter, il s'était bien trompé sur les intentions du Gryffondor… Il se leva et croisa les yeux verts assombris posés sur lui, et pencha la tête. Sa longue main effleura sans gêne la protubérance visible sous le pantalon gris foncé.

- Satisfait ? Fit le Serpentard en passant un genou de chaque côté des jambes du brun toujours dans son fauteuil.

L'autre qui ne le quittait pas des yeux hocha la tête sans pouvoir prononcer une seule parole.

- Tant mieux, car j'aimerais bien essayer quelques uns de ces sorts que les 2 vieux pervers nous ont laissé consulter dans leurs bouquins…

FIN


End file.
